warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Smokeshadows Prophecy
'Allegiances' Thunderclan Leader Ivorystar- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Deputy Gingerflame- ginger tom with dark ginger stripes. Medicine Cat Silverstripe- silver she-cat with dark grey stripes. Apprentice, Orchidpaw- white she-cat with grey hind paws. Warrior Lionflame- dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes. Apprentice, Smokepaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes Emeraldeyes- brown she-cat with emerald g Apprentice, Pebblefoot- grey tom with dark grey patches. Dawnpaw- white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes. Sparrowwing- grey she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Skypaw- white she-cat. Blackfoot- grey tom with Berryclaw- light ginger tom with orange eyes. Apprentice, Cheetahpaw- golden tom with black spots. Grassblade- brown tom with unusually long claws Leafpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice, Ferretpaw- tabby tom with a long sleek body. Apprentice Smokepaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes. Pebblepaw- grey tom with dark grey patches. Skypaw- white she-cat. Cheetahpaw- golden tom with black spots. Ferretpaw- tabby tom with a long sleek body. Queen Snowflake- white she-cat with blue eyes, formerly a kittypet. Crystaleyes- black she-cat with crystal blue eyes. Flowerstripe- tortoiseshell queen. Elders One-ear-brown tom deaf in one ear. Tornfur- black and white tom with patches of his fur missing, formerly a rouge. Scratchthroat- brown tom with who always seems to have a sore throat. Shadowclan Leader Shadestar- dark grey tom. Deputy Oakleaf- tabby tom. Medicine Cat Lilyfoot- black and white she-cat. Warriors Batfang- brown tom with large fangs. Swamppelt- black and brown tom. Apprentice, Treepaw- brown tom. Firestripe- ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes. Apprentice, Darkpaw- black tom. Shadeleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice, Frogpaw- black and white tom. Queens Duskcloud- dusky brown she-cat. Darkstorm- black she-cat. Beigepelt-beige she-cat. Windclan Leader Stalkstar- light ginger tom. Deputy Sandcloud- ginger she-cat. Medicine Cat Clovertail- black she-cat. Apprentice, Rabbitpaw- beige she-cat. Warriors Swiftleap- black and white tom. Apprentice, Featherpaw- white she-cat. Heatherfur- light ginger she-cat. Emberspots- black tom with light grey spots. Apprentice, Twigpaw- brown tom. Seedheart- brown tom. Apprentice, Flashpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of Thunderclan. Queens Morningdawn- tabby she-cat. Sunpatch- ginger and black she-cat. Riverclan Leader Tidestar- grey tom. Deputy Fishclaw- black tom. Medicine Cat Flowerpad- tortoiseshell she-cat Warriors Rockfoot- dark grey tom. Apprentice, Stonepaw- light grey tom. Otterfur- brown she-cat with a thick tail. Apprentice, Splashpaw- black and white tom Frothtail- black she-cat with a white tail. Smallwhisker- grey tom with short whiskers. Apprentice, Steampaw- light grey tom. Queens Skystripe- black she-cat with white stripes. Dewsplash- light grey she-cat. Lilyflower- tortoiseshell she-cat. Prologue Crouched under a low bush a small grey cat, his amber eyes darting side to side. After a few minutes he licked his paw and stretched his legs, ready to leave. I've waited long enough, it will just have to be re-scheduled. ''As he stood up a loud rustle came from the bushes on the side of his hiding place. The apprentice fur fluffed up in fear and he unsheathed his claws. "Calm down, its only me." growled a silhouette from the bushes. When the cat stepped into view he recognized him, it was the cat he had to pass the message on to. Until the warrior had stepped so he was five rabbit hops in front of his face did he speak. "I thought I said I wanted to see your ''mentor, where is he?" snarled the cat. Swallowing nervously the apprentice spoke up. "H..he had to go on a h..hunting patrol so he sent me to t..tell you..." he stammered. "Tell me what? Go on then!" meowed the warrior irritably. "T..that all of us will meet here at dawn, eat some fresh-kill then we move in to their camp." Smokepaw hoped the cat wouldn't criticize the plan, but he noticed the cat was nodding approvingly. "Good and tell your mentor to be hear on time!" he sneered and left Smokepaw stood there bewildered. Smokepaw went to go and hunt, then at least he had a excuse, as he went to hunt he kept on repeating this in his head. What if the clan found out? What would happen to me? Chapter I Lionflame slowly opened his eyes to hear his apprentice, Smokepaw, telling to him to wake up. He stood up and followed his apprentice to a space behind the nursery. "What did you say? What did he say?" Lionflame wasn't wasting time, he needed to know if his plan was going to happen. "I told him your plan and he said ok." Smokepaw mewed surprised, he thought his mentor would at least ask him if he was alright. "So were're going there at dawn?" He questioned. Smokepaw nodded, Lionflame looked at the darkening sky, it would be moonhigh soon. "Go and get something to eat then rest, I'll go and tell the others." Lionflame mewed calmly. Smokepaw walked away and Lionflame padded to the warriors den and called the cats out. "Were're setting off at dawn, Seedheart confirmed it." he meowed confidently. All of the warriors nodded, at least they agree, he thought. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked them. They shook their heads and one of the warriors stomach growled. "Go and get something to eat then rest." he mewed a hint of amusement in his voice. As he walked over to the fresh-kill pile to grab a piece for himself when he heard his deputy yowl his name. "Lionflame! Ivorystar wants to see you in her den!" As Lionflame hesitated, wondering whether to snatch a piece when Gingerflame added, "NOW!" Lionflame sighed, but he started walking anyway. As he entered his leaders den he saw a bundle of herbs laid on the ground. Was she sick? ''He thought. "Aaahhh, Lionflame" his leader mewed "I've been wanting to tell you that you can escort me to the Moonstone!" Lionflame scowled "But w-" he was cut short by a snarl from his leader. "That was a order, are you questioning your leader?" she snarled Lionflame sighed, he knew he had lost this argument. "Fine." he mewed "When are we going?"he asked. "At moonhigh." she replied calmly. "Moonhigh?! But-" Ivorystar glared at him "Fine." he repeated and stalked off to tell Smokepaw thry would have to re-schedule the plan. But he couldn't see Smokepaw, so he walked over to Dawnpaw. "Where is Smokepaw?" he asked, then he changed his mind and went straight in "Never mind, just tell him we'll have to re-schedule hunting for another day because I'm escorting Ivorystar to the Moonstone, he'll know what its means." Dawnpaw nodded and stared at him for a bit wondering what he meant by, ''he'll know what it means. But Lionflame interuppted her thoughts. "Well go on then!" he meowed and with one last glance she bounded away up the ravine. Lionflame sighed, as he went to break the news to the group of warriors he thought furiously, no nosy cat or apprentice is going to find out about this! Then with one last glance at the ravine he stalked off to the warriors den. Chapter 2 Smokepaw stared vigilantly at a lump of ferns, as if he was expecting them to jump up and entertain him. Suddenly he heard the sound of something charging towards him. WIP